Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: If you remember and loved HSM2 Chaylor Deleted Scenes, you are going to love this new mini series for HSM3. Based off of HSM3: Senior Year and invented from my mind, here are my version of the deleted HSM3 chaylor scenes. Chapters 10 is up now. Enjoy!
1. During Right Here, Right Now

**Hola amigos! Bienviendos a 2009! I'm so excited to start off the New Year, especially with I have in store for you all. If you're one of my most loyal and loving fans, you all must remember my mini series, HSM2 Deleted Chaylor Scenes. Well, since High School Musical 3: Senior Year has now been out for almost 3 months and I've seen it like 3 times now (I know, I'm sorry. Money's running short now but hey, it's at my dollar theater. How sick is that?!?! AAAHH), I was just thinking: why not do it again? So after almost 30 minutes of washing the dinner dishes, which was a lot, and the wonderful brain and writing work of my boyfriend, I have been able to come up with a great mini-series yet again.**

**Here it is, a grand new premiere to start off 2009... HSM3: Senior Year Deleted Chaylor Scenes**

**P.S.- If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you see the movie, if you can, before reading this. It'll help you understand everything better. INCLUDES SPOILERS!!**

**Chapter 1:**

**During "Right Here, Right Now" (Where Troy and Gabriella were in the tree house)**

Taylor was just hanging out with her Scholastic pals when she felt a hand come around her hip, pulling her close to a warm body. She smiled to herself as she apologized to her friends as she was being taken away by her certain someone.

"You know if I didn't know you, I would have you arrested for kidnapping," Taylor joked to her captive.

"You wouldn't do that even if I really did kidnap you," Chad smirked, looking down at her, "You love me too much,"

Taylor smiled, knowing it was all too true. They walked through the crowd until they reached the nearby swings, next to the tree house that Troy and Gabriella had occupied up above. Taylor sat on a swing opposite Chad, and they held each other's hands as they swinged on the swings together.

"Now, I think I can personally congratulate you on your back to back championship game without getting interrupted," Taylor said.

"The first time truly in the past hour," Chad smiled as Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, I was kinda worried when you almost hit the guy who fouled you," Taylor stated, looking at him.

"Well, he deserved it," Chad admitted.

"Uh huh," Taylor said, swinging a little higher than Chad, "so are you happy that basketball season's over?"

"Yeah, a little. If it means I get to spend more time with you," Chad replied, kissing Taylor's hand. Taylor stopped swinging and she blushed, looking at Chad.

"I know but I got a..," Taylor said before Chad interrupted.

"Yearbook to edit. I know, I know," Chad repeated, "I should be getting prepped up for the basketball season at U of A,"

"You sound so sure that you're gonna make it there," Taylor said softly.

"Of course. Troy and I are going to kill those players once we're out there," Chad replied, making a fake shot in the air.

Taylor laughed as she slowly swinged on the swing, "Yeah, I can see the headlines now: Bolton and Danforth Change U of A Basketball Season,"

"Haha, funny Taylor. Real funny," Chad joked sarcastically. Taylor smiled as she laughed again. It was still kinda hard for Taylor to get used to Chad calling her by her first name, when all throughout junior year, when they disliked each other, they called each other by last name. It was nice to hear him say her name.

"Well about you? What college are you going to shock with your intellectual skills?" Chad played, nudging Taylor with his swing, "Harvard, Princeton?"

"Actually Yale. They have a great program in political science, which is perfect for me," Taylor informed.

"Wow, that's pretty far, Tay," Chad said.

"Yeah, well that's not the only college I'm looking at right now," Taylor reassured, "I'm just keeping my options open,"

"Of course," Chad said, still holding her hand and rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"But right now, that's not what I'm worried about. I just want to enjoy the rest of our senior year and the time that we have left together," Taylor smiled, leaning towards her boyfriend.

"Now you're talking my language," Chad smirked as they leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips barely touched each other's until they heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Chad! Taylor!" the voice said, breaking the two apart. Chad looked up and almost fell out of the swing.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Bolton. You look lovely," Taylor smiled, trying not to laugh at Chad.

"Thank you Taylor. Do you know where Troy is? I can't find him anywhere," Mrs. Bolton asked.

"He's up in the tree house with Gabriella, last I saw him," Chad answered.

"Yea me too," Taylor replied nodding.

"Thank you so much, both of you," Mrs. Bolton stated before walking away. Taylor and Chad gave a small breath of air before turning back to each other again.

"Oh and Chad?" Mrs. Bolton said, coming back towards them. Their heads popped back up again facing her.

"Yes ma'am," Chad asked.

"Your father says you have some special guests to see to," Mrs. Bolton said, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"Ok, Mrs. B," Chad nodded, waving her off.

Taylor smiled at Chad. "Well then, I guess you got some guests to attend to. After all, it is your basketball championship party. Tons of colleges might want to talk to you,"

"Yeah, maybe it'll expand my horizons a bit. Who knows?" Chad said, getting up from the swing and pulling up Taylor along as well.

"Well, whatever you decide. I'm behind you one hundred percent," Taylor said, pushing back some of his messy hair.

"As to you," Chad smiled, repeating the same motion that Taylor did, "This is going to be a great senior year,"

Taylor nodded as Chad gave a soft kiss on the lips, leaning her softly on the swing set pole. _'Yeah, it's going to be one heck of a year,'_ Taylor thought.

**Ok, that's just for starters. Hope you all like it so far. I got another update coming up later on today so be on the lookout. If you also didn't notice, I also updated HSM meets LB a few days ago. Check that out too! Review please! Thanks for a great year in 2008 and let's make it better in 2009. You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	2. During I Want It All

**Wow, oh wow. The feedback for this story was fantastic; totally unexpected. I just want to thank everyone for putting this story on their alerts, making it their favorite and best of all...REVIEWING! I love you all! **

**So, as promised, here's another chapter to Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**During 'I Want It All'**

Once free period was over, Taylor had headed out of the auditorium towards her locker. She couldn't believe that Kelsi chose her and the rest of the gang to be in the spring musical. With all that she has to do for her final months at East High, being apart of the Spring Musical wasn't part of it at all.

As she opened her locker, she was met with notes that she made to herself and her extra-organized notebooks, books, binders and other essentials. Right now, she wasn't looking for anything of that sort. Instead, she searched in the mist of her organizational locker to find her hidden stuffed notebook full of yearbook and student body presidency stuff. If was one thing that could take her mind off of something, it was doing something that she loved, which was making sure that the yearbook turned out to be the best and working on improving the senior class.

She grabbed her notebooks and as she closed her locker, she was shocked to find Chad leaning up on the lockers, smiling at her.

"And what are you smiling at? Last I checked, you were pretty mad about being in the musical," Taylor said, walking away from him. Chad rolled his eyes and followed right beside her.

"I know and I'm still mad, but if you're gonna be in it, I might as well enjoy it, the least," Chad explained, putting his arm around her.

"Aww, how sweet. You do know how to bring the best out of a girl," Taylor smiled, pinching his bicep.

Chad winced slightly at the pain, but still smiled, "I know. So where are you heading? The cafeteria is the other way," he asked

"Yeah right, like I want to be in Sharpay's fury over the fact that she won't have her 'one-woman show'," Taylor replied, sarcastically, "I'm heading towards the yearbook room so I start working on some of my assigned pages,"

"Oh, well, I just thought that maybe you would want to spend lunch with me," Chad said, putting his hands in his pockets as she reached for the keys to the yearbook room in her purse.

"Oh, I wish you could have told me earlier. Then, I could've gave someone else the extra pages to work on," Taylor smiled sadly as she unlocked the door.

"Well, I'm kinda glad you did," Chad shrugged as Taylor opened the yearbook room door, "because then, I wouldn't have been able to do this,"

As soon as he uttered the last word, Taylor turned on the lights to a small surprise. Right at her desk was a small picnic of sort: a gardenia flower sat at the edge of her desk area, while a sandwich, chips, cookies, and a vitamin water were placed on her desk. Beside it was the pages that she needed to work on. It was almost as if it was all set up perfect for her.

"Oh Chad," Taylor sighed, looking lovingly at her boyfriend, "how did you know? What.."

"Gabi told me," Chad smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Chad, it's....awww Chad," Taylor sighed, "you always seek to amaze me,"

"Don't I know it?" Chad replied as he lifted his cheek in the air. **(like Troy did when he was at Gabi's before 'Walk Away')**

Taylor rolled her eyes as she leant up to kiss his cheek and surprisingly, he kissed hers back, making her laugh. They looked at each other before Chad pulled her into a soft, tender kiss. They pulled back and both of them cracked into a smile.

"I'm gonna go grab some extra napkins and straws. I'll be right back," Taylor said, kissing him quickly, "Don't move or touch anything,"

"I won't," Chad agreed as she left. Ignoring her rule, he sat in her high chair, exploring her desk full of yearbook stuff. He looked through the different papers and started to sift through her notebooks. He saw the page that was marked prom in huge letters and he couldn't help but notice the small note at the corner of the paper. In Taylor's bubbly cursive handwriting, it had read ' Hope that Chad will take me to Prom! :-D'. Chad smiled at it, until he stopped. There was a certain pattern to this. No wonder she snapped at him in homeroom about prom tickets. He was blind as a bat not knowing that Taylor wanted him to take her to Prom. He heard Taylor's footsteps come closer and he flipped her notebook closed and jumped out of her seat.

"Ok, took me long enough to find them," Taylor said, placing the items on her desk as she grabbed Gabriella's high chair for Chad, "so what did you pack me?"

"Well, as you can see," Chad introduced in a funny voice, "we have a turkey and swiss sandwich with light mayonnaise, SunChips, your favorite kind, and some low fat sugar cookies, all courtesy of Zeke Baylor."

"Awww Chad. You shouldn't have," Taylor smiled, looking at him.

"Hey, it's the least I can do," Chad replied, kissing her cheek. As Taylor started to dig into her food, Chad just sat there and watched her eat. _'Great, now I have to think of how to ask her to Prom. This oughta be good,'_ Chad thought as he wondered how to pull this stunt off without embarrassing himself.

**Alrighty then! If the ending seem suckish to you, that's because I had a brain fart and had to rethink of how I was going to do it. It took a LONG while, since I was already dealing with a major headache. Well, hope you all like it. I'll update again tomorrow. Review please! You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	3. After Gabriella leaves 4 Troy's Hideout

**Hello all! I'm so sorry for putting this out so late. I've been busy and stressed today so I'm gonna try to get this in the last hour. This is just a filler chapter for the big one I have planned for tomorrow. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**After Gabriella leaves for Troy's Secret Hideout**

Taylor smiled as she saw her best friend scurry past the students to meet with Troy up on the rooftop. _'She better hope she doesn't get in trouble like last time. I'm not ready to bail her out again,'_ Taylor thought as she closed her umbrella and headed inside the school. She walked down the hallway, being acknowledged by different people she knew, and gave off her best smiling aura in her total yellow outfit. Taylor smiled grew a little when she saw her boyfriend, Chad, talking to his basketball buds by the main staircase. A small thought came to her head as she walked towards them. She poked Chad in the back with her umbrella and as Chad arched his back in pain, she laughed before greeting the guys as she passed.

"Hey boys!" she smiled.

"Hi Taylor," they chorused back, trying not to laugh at the painful Chad. She only smiled as she walked up the stairwell, getting winks and sly smiles as she passed the guys in the hallway. It was all great and dandy until she felt a poke on her side, which made her shriek and almost fall.

"Woah now Taylor, don't want you to get hurt," Chad said, catching Taylor.

"Haha very funny, Chad," Taylor replied as Chad brought her back up, "I was waiting for you outside,"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Tay-Tay. It's just that the guys wanted to discuss prom and crap like that," Chad explained.

"What about prom? It isn't crap," Taylor reprimanded.

"I know it isn't. They were just asking who were we all taking so they can know the number of people who are going to be in the limo with us," Chad explained yet again as they stopped at the doorway to their homeroom.

"Oh ok then," Taylor said, sad that he didn't ask her to come with him to prom in the limo. Or worse, didn't ask her at all to even go to the event.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked softly, looking at Taylor.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Taylor replied, smiling at him.

"Uh huh," Chad reluctantly agreed, "so where's Gabi? She's usually with you right about now,"

"Well, she went to meet up with Troy at his secret hideaway from some R & R," Taylor said, batting her eyes lovingly.

Chad laughed at her antics and pulled her close to him. "Mmm, we need some R & R. I haven't spent time with you since last semester before Christmas,"

Now it was Taylor's turn to laugh, "So, what was you coming over last night then?"

"Algebra III tutoring," Chad replied smartly.

Taylor hit him lightly on his arm and he faked winced in pain, "Well, what about afterwards?" she asked, leaning up towards him.

Chad smirked before answering, "Your mom's fried chicken dinner,"

Taylor rolled her eyes, knowing she was defeated, "Fine then, how about this weekend? Dixie's?"

"ESPNZone and you got a deal," Chad smiled as he leaned in to kiss her until.....

"Hey Chad," two voices said behind them, jumping Chad and Taylor apart from each other.

"Woah, now I get when Troy says that you scare the crap out of him sometimes," Chad commented as Taylor tried to catch her breath and not blush from the compromising position her and Chad were in. It was Jimmy 'The Rocketman' and Donnie, his right-hand man, who had interrupted their Chaylor moment in the hallway.

Jimmie avoided Chad's comment as he said, "Hey man, where's Troy at? I need to talk to him about something,"

"Well he's nowhere to be found at the moment, so just be on your way, sophomore," Chad replied rudely, mad that they just interrupted his time with Taylor.

"Hey, don't be rude," Taylor commanded, "we'll tell him that you wanted to see him,"

"Thanks uh...," Jimmy said, not knowing her name.

"Taylor. McKessie. Student body president and yearbook co-editor. Hope to see you guys in the big book," Taylor introduced.

"Oh, don't worry. We will be," Donnie smiled, taking in Taylor's beauty, "if you can get us in,"

Chad, witnessing all that was going on with Taylor and Donnie, who seemed to have an immediate crush on her, couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned over Taylor, putting his arm around, and said, "The only way she can get you in is if _I_ can, since she is _my_ girlfriend. Emphasis on the my,"

Taylor caught onto his antics and nudged him with her elbow, "Don't be mean, I can get them in," Taylor countered.

"But you wouldn't, seeing how they are just sophomores," Chad laughed.

Jimmie and Donnie only shook their heads, Donnie looking sad just a wee bit. She saw his sadness and whispered to him, "Don't listen to him; he's being a snot,"

"I know, but I look up to him though," Donnie said.

"Yeah, that's one thing to learn about having role models. But deep down, he's a real nice guy," Taylor smiled.

The bell rang, signaling for homeroom to start. Jimmie and Donnie said their goodbyes as they raced down the hall, trying to make it to their homeroom on time. Taylor turned to see Chad looking slightly mad at either her or Donnie. She rolled her eyes and went inside Mrs. Darbus' classroom, taking her seat.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Chad," Taylor stated.

"I wasn't being mean; I was just proving my point. They couldn't even be in the yearbook, no matter how hard they try," Chad replied, "I was helping you out,"

"Uh huh, like the only way they can get on there is if we caught in the middle of a prank," Taylor laughed.

Chad started to laugh also, until he realized...that wasn't such a bad idea. "That's not a bad idea," Chad whispered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. You'll see later," Chad said, kissing Taylor quickly before turning in his seat as Mrs. Darbus entered the room. _'Oh, she shall see all right,'_ Chad thought, _'Now all I need to do is find Troy.'_

**Guess you all know what happens after that, huh? I have to say that that part in the film was pretty hilarious. They had to run down the hallway, through the girls' volleyball practice and auto shop into the auditorium. I'm surprised their towels didn't fall. LOL! Well, you all know what to do. Like I said earlier, it's just a filler chapter until the semi- BIG one tomorrow so I'm sorry it kinda sucks. You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	4. After A Night to Remember

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for updating at night...again. It's my last day of break and I have been super busy, especially when I'm helping my hairstylist's daughter with her science project. But here I am, risen from the ashes, with another great update. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**After "A Night to Remember"**

Taylor left off the stage towards the dressing rooms, her back scratchy from the dress she was wearing. She, and many others, just came from the spring musical rehearsal and they just went through the prom scene. There was something different about Taylor when they ran the scene for the second time that week. She was lighter, more happier, and actually didn't give a sneer remark. The reason why she was in a better mood that she usually was...

Chad had finally asked her to prom. In front of everyone at lunch.

Taylor's smile grew as she thought of the lunch scene over and over again. It was almost like a dream, but it was real. Now she knows how those girls feel when something spectacular happens to them.

As she started to unzip from her dress, Martha and Kelsi followed into the dressing room, smiles on their faces as well. They kept their eye on Taylor as she changed back into her regular clothes.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" Taylor asked her gal pals.

"No, you just seem different," Martha said, smiling.

"What do you mean different?" Taylor asked again, slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah, right. Don't forget, we were all there in the cafeteria at lunch today," Kelsi smiled.

Taylor slowly made a smile as she fell back onto the couch, "Yeah, I know. That was so unexpected, especially after what happened in the yearbook room. I didn't know he was going to do _that_," she stated.

"We know, and we're happy for you. This has been your dream since..." Kelsi pondered.

"Since I fell in love with him," Taylor whispered.

"You're in love with him?!!?" the girls yelled. Taylor widened her eyes at them as she went to close the door, afraid of someone overhearing their conversation.

"Yes, I've finally admitted it to myself, I'm in love with Chad Danforth," Taylor said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, that's great. I'm so happy for you," Martha replied, squeezing Taylor's hand.

"Me too. You guys are so cute for each other. Chad looked like he was about to burst when he asked you to prom," Kelsi commented.

Taylor blushed as they continued to talk about Chad's actions when he had asked Taylor out. It was a crazy move, even for a guy like Chad. As the girls continued to talk, a knock came on the dressing room door and Chad's head peeped in from the small space between the door.

"Hey, is Taylor ready in there? It's almost 6," Chad asked, covering his eyes, not wanting to see anything that he shouldn't.

The girls laughed at him as Taylor came towards the door, opening it wide for him, and pulling his hand away from his eyes. "Don't worry, it's all good. I'm ready to go,"

"Great," Chad smiled. He grabbed Taylor's backpack and took Taylor's hand, "Goodbye ladies,"

"Bye Chad," Kelsi and Martha chorused as they laughed. Taylor just rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"So, what was that about out?" Taylor asked Chad, as they headed towards the auditorium exit.

"I didn't want to see anything I shouldn't. I might be crazy but I'm not a perv," Chad stated.

"Not that," Taylor chucked, "Although, that's a good explanation. I meant about at lunch today,"

"Well, I thought that's what you wanted, right? You wanted me to take you to prom...or better yet, _ask_ you to prom," Chad said, swinging their clasped hands slightly back and forth.

"I know, but then afterwards, you just left..like you were scared," Taylor questioned, looking up at her curly afro-ed boyfriend.

Chad sighed, knowing that this was going to come. Taylor always had the ability to catch even the slightest of emotion change in people, and for her, reading Chad was like reading a children's book for her.

"Ok, fine you caught me. I was....scared," Chad sighed, looking down at the floor.

They were now outside near the senior parking lot where Chad stopped her and leaned her up on the brick wall.

"Scared of what?" Taylor asked, "you can tell me,"

He let go of Taylor's hand as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to figure out how to explain his situation.

"Chad, you didn't ask me out of pity, did you?" Taylor asked.

"No! No, no, no, I would never," Chad said, looking at Taylor lovingly.

"Then what is it?" Taylor pleaded.

"It's just...I'm scared. I-I've never been in a relationship like this: that's been this long, with a girl that I really _really_ like and...and I guess I'm just new to this type of stuff that boyfriends always do," Chad explained.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief as she took Chad's hands. "Chad, it's ok to be scared. There are times when I'm scared too. Wondering if you only asked me out just for pity or if I'm not the right person for you since we're both opposites," she stated.

"No, Taylor. I would never do that to you. I like you for who you are; that's why I asked you to prom," Chad said, looking in her eyes, "I wouldn't go with anyone else but you,"

Taylor smiled as she tried to hold back tears, "Oh Chad," she said, pushing Chad's hair back, "you don't have to be the perfect boyfriend all the time. Just be yourself; that's how I started to like you,"

"Really now?" Chad asked, pulling her closer.

"Yup. Hard to believe, huh?" Taylor replied.

"No, I just thought it was just because of my good looks," Chad said, making a fake model pose.

"Egotistical much?" Taylor laughed.

"You know you like it," Chad replied, stroking her chin.

"I do," Taylor smiled as Chad leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back with the same small flutter that met her lips. They never moved too fast into their relationship. It was all one step at a time. It was exactly where they belonged.

Taylor pulled back from their kiss and Chad whined. "As much I like kissing you, I have to get home," she explained.

Chad groaned but agreeing with her, "Fine then. But you owe me,"

"I know. Now come on, I don't want to be late going home again," Taylor said, pulling Chad towards the parking lot.

Chad reluctantly followed her, holding her hand in his, as they went out to the parking lot towards Chad's car. _'God, she's amazing,'_ Chad thought as he watched his smiling girlfriend by his side, pulling her close to him, _'How do I even tell her that I love her?'_.

**And that's it! Hope you all like it. I have to go to bed now. I'm going back to school and it's so NOT COOL! LOL! Thanks for all the reviews so far. You're the reason why I keep coming back. Have a great night! Review please! You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	5. During Just Wanna Be With You rehearsal

**OMG, here I go again. I have to make this short and quick, even though this chapter is kinda short and quick, because school's tomorrow and I have to get up in the morning. So here it is. Enjoy everyone. **

**Chapter 5:**

**During 'Just Wanna Be With You' rehearsal**

_'I can't believe I'm wearing this. I can't believe I'm wearing this,'_ was the thoughts that were going through Chad's brain as he left the dressing room and out to the stage, where the rehearsals were under way. Everyone was busy working on the sets and background, or just fooling around and waiting for their next scene. Chad was doing either at the time: he was only worried about his chosen costume he had to wear for the next scene.

As he walked past the different students backstage, some people couldn't help but snicker or laugh at his apparel and appearance. He tried to hold his anger and embarrassment as he continued to find Ryan. The sounds of Kelsi on the piano came louder to his ears and soon he was able to see Troy and Gabriella working on their new song with Ryan and Kelsi. More people started to laugh quietly as Chad passed by them but he only had his focus on Ryan, who was working with Gabriella.

Chad walked through the door set and right towards Ryan. Ryan just couldn't help but laugh at Chad and how he looked. Chad was going to say something to him but Taylor dragged him away before he could say a word.

"But..." Chad uttered before Taylor shushed him.

"They're rehearsing," Taylor told him before going back to observe Troy and Gabriella. Chad sighed before sitting on a nearby prop that was used for 'A Night to Remember.' _'Great, now my own girlfriend won't help me out of this situation,'_ Chad thought as he watched Troy and Gabi conclude their song.

After Ryan called for a take 5, Taylor walked back over to Chad, trying not to laugh at his appearance as well.

"Go ahead," Chad sighed, looking down and dreary.

"Awww, you look cute," Taylor said, laughing.

"That's not what I meant," Chad replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it was either that or I'd say you look pretty stupid," Taylor stated, cocking her hips to the side.

"I'll take the cute," Chad said, getting up from the table.

"Ok, well turns out, you're in the wrong costume," Taylor told him.

"What? How is that possible? It was under my stack," Chad replied as they walked towards the dressing room.

Taylor stopped him and reached into the back of his costume, pulling out the long tag with Jason's name on it. "I took the liberty of labeling everyone's costumes so they won't get mixed up. Unfortunately, Jason accidentally put his costume with yours," Taylor explained, "I thought you would have known that,"

"Well, someone should have told me before they went all makeup on me," Chad said, pointing at his black tears that were on his face.

"Oh, yeah," Taylor replied, smudging the makeup with her finger, "come on, I'll help you get it off, clown,"

"Hey, I'm not a clown," Chad complained, sticking his tongue.

"Well, can you be my clown? You're pretty funny at times," Taylor asked, snuggling into his arms. Chad smiled as he looked down at her, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I kinda like that," Chad said as he leaned down to give Taylor a kiss. It was soon interrupted when Jason walked into the dressing room. He looked at Chad and gave an exclamation.

"There's my costume!" Jason exclaimed. Chad sucked his teeth as Taylor rolled her eyes as Jason's statement.

"I'll let you get changed," Taylor smiled as she gave Chad a quick peck. Chad smiled back as he watched Taylor leave; his smile growing as he watched her walk away from him. There was no doubt that he was checking her out in his mind.

"Hey, dude. Can you get out of my costume?" Jason asked, bringing Chad back into reality.

"Oh yeah, whatever," Chad answered as he started to get out of the clown costume, his mind still thinking of his beautiful girlfriend.

**Like I said, real short. The next one is going to be long, since I've got a lot planned for it. I just threw something together at the last minute so it's ok if you think it's bad. More Chaylor fluff and fun to come soon...in the next chapter! Hope you like this filler chapter. Another update is coming tomorrow, hopefully earlier than 10pm. Review please! You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	6. After The Boys Are Back

**Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I felt so horrible last night, knowing I couldn't update. My new darn English teacher gave us a worksheet on poetry and our creative ability. I was stuck writing a poem about common street signs and what they mean in your life. OMG, I'm so ready for my junior year to be over. So as redemption, I'm going to update twice, not just once..TWICE. Just for brownie forgiveness points. Again, sorry for not updating. Here's what should have been updated yesterday. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**After 'The Boys Are Back'**

Troy and Chad made their way back to Troy's house after visiting their old hangout down at the car shack. It was fun hanging and playing around like when they were kids. God, it seemed like it was only yesterday when the two best friends were playing spies and jumping on all of the old cars.

They continued to talk about their childhood past until Chad received a text message from Taylor, saying that she wanted to see him. It was odd, since their date was just the next day, but Chad saw it as urgent, so he made his leave.

"Hey Troy, it's Taylor. I'm gonna head out, alright?" Chad asked, leaning off Troy's old truck.

"Alright, then. Tell her I said hey," Troy said, sharing their secret handshake with his best friend.

"You know I will. See you at school tomorrow," Chad replied before heading to his car. He started it up and pulled out of the Bolton driveway, heading towards Taylor's house a few minutes away. Once he arrived, he saw that Taylor's lights were on in her room. He smiled as he made his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell just once. He heard footsteps coming to the door and it swung open, showing Taylor in her cute messiness, as Chad puts it.

"Hey Chad," Taylor smiled, "this must be a record, how fast you got here,"

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Troy," Chad smiled back, kissing Taylor quickly as he entered into the McKessie household, "doing guy stuff,"

"Guy stuff like what?" Taylor asked, looking at his appearance and taking in how dirty he looked, "Oh Chad, what were you guys doing?"

"We went down by Riley's Shack to get a fuel pump for Troy's truck and we ended messing around like when we were 8," Chad told her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"That's pretty cool but you didn't have to get all musty, did you?" Taylor asked, not trying to get too close to him.

Chad laughed as he pulled Taylor to him, making her squeal. "Hey, I thought you like musty," he chuckled.

"I never said that," Taylor laughed as she fell into his embrace. Their laughter soon calmed as they just laid there, listening to each other breathe and their hearts thumping.

"So how was it? Hanging out with Troy down at that car dump?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled at the question and answered, "It was a lot of fun. It felt like we were back to being little kids again, you know? Just playing around, acting like we were ninjas, spies, anything we wanted to be. It was cool; just us guys."

Chad sighed as he held Taylor a little tighter, "Now that school's almost over, things are starting to change, especially with Troy. With his chance at a scholarship to Julliard and other colleges, it's like he's forgotten about his dream, _our_ dream, to play ball at U of A,"

"And what's wrong with that? What's wrong with him listening to other colleges other than the University of Albuquerque?" Taylor asked.

When Chad didn't reply back, she continued, "See? There's your problem. You're so concerned about Troy that you're not thinking of yourself. Not trying to take sides or anything, but if Troy doesn't want to go to U of A, or even if he does, you should be happy for him and accept it, no matter what,"

Chad looked down at his girlfriend and smiled, rubbing her arm slowly. "That's not bad, McKessie. When did you get so smart?" he asked.

Taylor laughed as she turned to face him, messing with his hair. "Mmm, thanks Danforth, and I've always been this smart. You've just never noticed," she replied

"Well I'm glad I did now," Chad said as they kissed again. They didn't stop kissing until they heard Mrs. McKessie's voice.

"Taylor. Chad, I didn't know you were here," Mrs. McKessie said as she walked past the couch to the kitchen.

"Mom," Taylor groaned as she hid her face in Chad's chest, "he's just here to visit for a while,". Chad laughed as he kissed her hair, knowing how she felt whenever their parents walked in on their 'alone time'.

"Oh, because if he wasn't leaving anytime soon, I was going to ask him to join us for dinner. It's Italian," Mrs. McKessie stated, looking at the couple.

"You can count me in, Mrs. McKessie," Chad said back.

"Ok then, it'll be ready in a few minutes," Mrs. McKessie smiled as she left the two lovebirds alone. Taylor groaned as she fell back onto Chad.

"That was so embarrassing," Taylor said, "well, at least you're staying for dinner."

"Yeah, that means we have another round to go," Chad replied, looking at Taylor.

"Oh no, we're not doing that again. I lost the last 2 times," Taylor said, remembering what happened the last time Chad stayed over for dinner.

"Well, I'll just make sure to show no mercy this time," Chad grinned as he got on top of Taylor and tickled her. She started to squeal and laugh, trying to get Chad's hands away from her ticklish spots. Taylor nailed him down to the couch and tickled him back, trying to get away. For the rest of the time, they had a huge tickle fight which resulted to Chad spinning Taylor around in the room. Afterwards, they laid down on the couch and enjoyed some television before dinner was ready.

**Ok, what do you think about that? Cute fluff, huh? Hope you like it. The next chapter is coming up soon so don't worry about it. This is when the drama comes into play. Dun dun DUN! You know what to do now. Review please! The next chapter will be up within the hour. Again, sorry for not updating last night. I will never do that again, swear on my life. REVIEW! You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	7. After Walk Away

**Ok, here's today's update for Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes. It's kinda sad but at least it's Chaylor. *weak smile*. OK, just read it already. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**After "Walk Away"**

The weekend had came as quick as it went by. Probably because it was filled with events. Chad and Taylor had a great time at Dixie _and_ ESPNZone, on two different days, but Troy and Gabriella had a awful night. Troy had found out that Gabriella was leaving for Stanford for their early orientation program that she was selected for. By the time school started that Monday, her locker was cleaned out.

Gabriella Montez was gone.

Chad heard about it from different people throughout the day and just couldn't believe it. It wasn't until he met up with Troy and he told him everything that happened at Gabriella's house. Then, he became a believer. Gabriella was gone, off to Stanford, in California. Far away from her life, her school, her friends....

Wait, her _best friend_. Taylor!

It had struck in Chad's mind how awful and horrible Taylor must feel, knowing that Gabriella was gone off to Stanford. He didn't even know if she knew that she left, or if Gabi ever said goodbye to her. So, after school was over, he raced to the auditorium to see if Taylor was already there before rehearsals. She indeed was there, sitting in one of the auditorium seats, being as quiet as a mouse. Chad tried to be silent too but the door closed loudly behind him, making an echo through the whole auditorium. Taylor turned to see who entered and sighed, glad that it was only Chad. He smiled softly as he walked down to where Taylor was and sat next to her.

"So, I guess you heard," Chad said quietly.

"Yeah, I did. I was one of the first ones to find out. Principal Matsui told me," Taylor replied back, equally as quiet. It was one of the rare times that Taylor would talk lower than her usual voice; a sure sign that she was very and deeply sad.

"I'm sorry, Tay. I know how much Gabriella means to you as a friend," Chad comforted, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, it's just that, I knew about it. And I told her to go for it....and then, she leaves without telling me. Or anybody," Taylor replied, trying not to cry, "or if she did, it doesn't matter because she didn't tell me,"

"Oh, honey," Chad soothed, pulling her to his lap and rubbing her back, "it's going to be alright. Troy says that she'll be back for Prom and Graduation so you'll be able to see her again soon,"

Taylor nodded her head and looked down at Chad, "I know but I pushed her to Stanford. I wanted her to go; told her that it was what she needed. And now look, I lost my best friend to a West Coast Ivy," she complained.

"Hey, you didn't lose to anything. She's still your best friend; she'll never forget you," Chad told her, "no one can ever forget someone like you,"

Taylor smiles as Chad continues, "and besides, you'll have me and I'm never going anywhere." He wipes her stray tear away as he smiles back up at her.

"Oh, Chad, I hope so. I really do," Taylor says as she gives him a hug and a tender kiss. As they pulled away, the auditorium door opened and as the cast of the spring musical filed into the auditorium, Taylor kept thinking of how everything would change now that Gabriella was gone. Her one solution was that with Chad, if there was changes, she would be ready for them.

**Ok, that's a quick little something in there. Sorry it is so short, yet again. Hope you like today's update. Review please! Now I have to get some sleep in order for me to function in the morning. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I've gotten for this story. I'm very glad that you all are enjoying this mini-series. Hopefully, I'll be able to update my other stories later on after this story is over. I'll have a poll up on my profile tomorrow to help me decide what I should update next. What story do you guys want to read what happens next the most? Which of my infamous stories has you on the edge of your seat, in patience I hope, in excitement over what may come next? Tell me and the most votes gets updated first.**

**Also, I need your help. I have a forum up for the 2008 HSM Fanfiction Awards and I need some major nominations! Just go to my profile and click on my forum. Go to the Nominations Corner and nominate all of your favorite authors and stories for the 2008 HSM Fanfiction Awards. Ignore the deadline, I'm moving it to January 31st so everyone can get a chance to nominate someone at least once. If you have any questions about that, just let me know. Tell everyone about the HSM Fanfiction Awards! I really want a lot of comeback on this, so help me guys. I love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	8. During Rehearsal after Scream

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to yet another great deleted scene in my new mini-series, Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes. I hope that you are enjoying reading these outstanding scenes and I enjoy writing every one of them. There are only a few more chapters to go so hang tight people. Here's the next chapter of Deleted HSM3 Chaylor Scenes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**During rehearsal after 'Scream' (my personal favorite song)**

With Gabriella out of the show, things slowly melted back to normal, except for the fact that now Sharpay was playing Gabriella's part. It caused some turmoil and drama on stage and backstage. Taylor was getting very frustrated with the Ice Queen's demands and her spoiled routine, even though she's been used to it since 8th grade. But it still irked her, just a tad bit.

As everything was coming together for the show, Taylor had total double duty backstage, making sure that everything was perfect for the performance that weekend. On stage, Troy and Sharpay were practicing with Ryan, and Troy.....well, he just wasn't into it. She knows that it's just Gabriella withdrawal, but it's been 2 weeks! He could at least get it together. Taylor was checking all the sets to see if they were in tip top shape until one of the houses used for 'A Night to Remember' fell right on stage. It shook up everyone, including Sharpay, who just so happened to end up in Troy's arms. Taylor just rolled her eyes as she went to tell Jason and Zeke to get it back up and make sure there were no damages.

"Alright, everyone, let's just take five. Alright, take five," Mrs. Darbus ordered, also kinda shook up about the incident, or maybe more, that Sharpay was now the lead in the show.

Chad was busy watching the whole fiasco backstage, worried about his friend. He knew that he was still heartbroken that Gabriella had left for Stanford, and he understood where he came from. He would be sad too if Taylor had left him for college. Chad already knew that Taylor had gotten accepted into Yale and knew in his right mind that it was just time to let them on their ways. It was the actual letting go, that Chad had some problems with.

He finally caught a glimpse of Taylor not working and saw it as a perfect time to strike up a conversation with her about Troy. He walked onto the stage slowly, and Taylor, seeing him coming towards her, excused herself from one of the backstage hands, to go talk to Chad too.

"Ok, this has gone too far. You need to talk to Troy," Taylor immediately said, as if she read his mind.

"What do you mean me? Why do I have to do it?" Chad asked.

"Because you're the only one who can really talk to Troy. The musical is only days away and we can't just let Troy sit back and have Sharpay take the spotlight. He needs to straighten up and fast, and you're the only candidate who can do it," Taylor explained to her lunkhead of a boyfriend

Chad looked over at Troy who was talking with Kelsi. Taylor just rolled her eyes and scoffed off, walking offstage. Chad turned and followed her, not ready to end the conversation just yet.

"And how will I bring it up without hurting his feelings? Think about it Taylor. Ever since he started dating Gabriella, he's becoming a lot more sensitive about stuff," Chad asked.

Taylor looked at him and crossed her arms in front of her. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying," Chad replied, taking her hand, stopping her from leaving, "well what do I say?"

"Just ask him what's up. Get the lowdown so we can have a backbone to push upon to get Troy focused or something, I don't know," Taylor sighed as she rubbed the sides of her head. Chad sighed also, hating to see Taylor get so stressed over the whole musical. Knowing how hard it must be for her to continue this, while doing a million other things. Chad rubbed Taylor's shoulders slowly and started to rub the sides of her head slowly and soothing. Taylor softly moaned and leaned back again against Chad, happy to have a different touch to make her feel less stressed.

"Oh, thanks Chad," Taylor softly said.

"No problem," Chad replied, kissing her cheek, "I know this must be so hard on you,"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I'm down a editor in yearbook and I have to manage all these deadlines and pages, plus trying to study for finals and get ready for prom and..." Taylor ranted on before Chad shushed her.

"Hey, Taylor, you don't have to worry about that," Chad told her, taking her hands in his, "even though Gabriella's gone, you're still the best yearbook editor I know; you can manage. You always do. And finals, you can ace that easily. At least you're not like Jason, who literally moved into the library."

Taylor laughed as Chad continued, "And don't you even worry about you. I can guarantee you, it's going to be the best night of your life,"

"You sound so sure about all of this," Taylor said to him.

"I know, because I know these things and I know _us_. We can do it, if we just stick together and work it out," Chad replied before kissing her softly.

"Mmm, are you sure you can't come by tonight? I might need some more of that pep talk," Taylor asked, rubbing noses with him.

"Haha, I'm sure. I'm supposed to be going with Troy to pick up the tuxedos, but if you really need me, I'll be there," Chad said, holding her close.

"Ok, I should just let you have your fun with Troy. I can see you later," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, like on prom night," Chad replied with a cheesy smile, making Taylor laugh.

"Of course, I can't wait," Taylor said, biting her bottom lip as she smiled.

"Me neither," Chad whispered as they kissed inbetween the curtains on stage. They held each other close as the velvet robes surrounded them, locking them away from the others and entrapping them in their on little world.

**Ok, so that's that! Hope you all loved it! The final 4, or maybe 5, chapters are going to be the BIG chapters. Finally, we are at PROM! You guys get to see what all went down at prom....well what I think went down at prom. *wink* So you guys know what to do. Review please! Thanks for all the reviews again. You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen2010**


	9. PROM!

**Ok everyone, it's time.....for the night of nights (alright!). The night of nights tonight! Let's see what happened....on the night of nights. You know I'm gonna do right: It's going to be a night. To remember! **

**That's right ladies and gents, it's the one and only PROM SCENE! YEAH! Finally, some coverage over the night that never played in the movie. Hope you all like it (it's kinda long). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**PROM**

Taylor was up and running early Saturday morning, running around with her mom from the house to different spots in Albuquerque. It was the day that her and everyone else in their senior class was looking forward to besides leaving high school: Prom. On this specific day, there was no stone left unturned. Everything had to be right and perfect for that one night. And Taylor was no exception to the rule. Once she told her mom that she was going to prom, they had been planning the whole day for almost 3 months. Since Taylor woke up at 9:00 am, they had breakfast and immediately left off to get Taylor ready for the night of her life. It was full of manicures, pedicures, spa treatments galore! They were now at the hair salon trying to get the perfect hairstyle together for the magical night. Taylor was happy that it was starting to come together....

But what about her date?

Chad was busy himself as well. Now Chad woke up to a late start, like around 11:00 am, and had a big breakfast to fill him up to support his hunger for his busy day. On his way out to run his prom errands, picking up his alternated tux and corsage for Taylor, he called to check in on Troy. He didn't get an answer from him so he just left a message, hoping to hear back from him later. As he went to pick up the corsage, he was already happy that he would be able to share this wonderful night with the girl of his dreams. _'This is going to be a great night,'_ Chad thought as he smiled, _'I hope to tell her how I really feel about her,'_. Both of them was very stoked about the night to come and what surprises it will bring.

* * *

A few hours later, it was close to 7:00, when Chad was supposed to pick up Taylor. Taylor was up in her room, getting her last minute touch-ups before Chad had arrived. She sighed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, fingering her dress. She moved from side to side, making sure that everything looked just right before she headed. It was one thing she knew about prom: once you left the house, there was no turning back.

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway, smiling at her youngest daughter.

"You getting nervous?" she asked her daughter, scaring her.

Taylor gasped at the voice but soon calmed when she realized it was just her mother. "Oh yes, of course," she replied as her eyes turned back to the mirror, "were you like this when you went to your prom?"

"Yeah, almost every girl has in this world. They always wonder if their dress looks good, if their hair looks in place...." Taylor's mom replied, sitting on the bed.

"Or if your date will like you in this getup?" Taylor frowned, throwing her arms up.

"Oh honey," Mrs. McKessie said, coming behind her daughter, "Chad is going to love it,"

"You don't know that! This....isn't me. Well it is, but it's so different from what he's used to of me," Taylor confessed, looking at her mom, "I'll look like a fool to everyone and him,"

"Now, now, don't think like that. I bet he will love it, no matter what you wear or look like," Taylor's mom smiled, hugging Taylor's shoulders.

"You always say that. Can I at least get it from a guy's perspective?" Taylor asked.

Right then, the doorbell rang, signaling that Chad had arrived. Mrs. McKessie just smiled as she squeezed Taylor's shoulders again, stating, "Well, why don't we just find out then?" She left out of Taylor's room and downstairs to open the door. Taylor could hear Chad and her mom talking and she was getting more nervous on how prom would turn out. How Chad would react to her ensemble. It was times like these when she wished that her best friend didn't go off to Stanford, or had at least come back home for this one event. Taylor sighed and she sucked in all her pride, knowing that after this moment, only God and Gabi can be with her.

Taylor tried to smile as she headed out of her room towards the stairs. She could see Chad standing in the foyer, chatting with her mom and dad. He looked really handsome in his Jean Yves all-white tuxedo. Chad had a white shirt underneath the tux and a light blue necktie with silver/gray stripes around it. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he was holding a light blue corsage in his hands. Her nerves soon fell away as she saw his smiling face meet hers, almost as if he was just wondering. His eyes lit as he looked at Taylor, not even acknowledging her parents as they exclaimed 'there's Taylor'.

Chad was in awe over Taylor's transformation. It was totally different from what she wore in the prom number in the spring musical. Taylor was wearing an light powder blue Alyce Designs strapless dress that had sequins and beading all in the bustier of her dress. The dress was floor length and hugged all of Taylor's sensuous curves. She adored Sassy Jewelry diamond dangling earrings and necklace and an silver Icing cuff on her right wrist. He couldn't see her shoes, but he knew that they had to be silver as well. Her hair was slightly spiraled and pulled back into a bun, loose spirals coming out on the sides of her face. It was held together with a light blue flower clip in the back of her hair. Taylor smiled as her eyes laid on Chad's the whole trip down the stairs. Once she reached to Chad, he softly touched her face, mentally thanking Troy for giving him the courage to ask Taylor out to the prom.

"You look.....beautiful," Chad whispered to her.

"Really? I didn't think you'd like that. Sure, it's different from what I usually wear and...." Taylor rambled before Chad shushed her.

"No, it looks perfect. Just like you," Chad replied, before softly kissing her cheek.

"Ok, enough of that, we have to get pictures in before you go," Mr. McKessie interrupted the couple.

"Oh yes, come into the living room! We have it all set up," Mrs. McKessie squealed as she followed her husband into the living room.

"Mom!" Taylor groaned as Chad laughed.

"No, no it's fine," Chad said, taking Taylor's hand as they followed the adults. They got into a comfortable pose but before they started to take pictures......

"Oh wait, I forgot to give you this," Chad said, diving over to the couch to grab the corsage. Taylor followed him and gasped at the closer look she had of it.

"Chad.....it's beautiful, and it looks expensive," Taylor told him.

"Believe me, you don't want to know the price of it," Chad said, looking at Taylor. He slipped the corsage on her left wrist, as the parents took pictures of this memorable moment. Taylor smiled as Chad looked nervously at her.

"It looks great," Taylor complimented, "Mom...."

"Already on it!" Mrs. McKessie said, coming to her daughter with the boutonnière. Taylor smiled as she took it out of the case and carefully pinned it onto Chad's jacket lapel.

"Awww, now isn't that adorable, Charles?" Mrs. McKessie sighed.

"MOM!" Taylor mumbled, hiding her face in Chad's arms.

"Now stop it Taylor, or you're going to ruin your makeup and Chad's tux," Mr. McKessie ordered. Taylor pulled back and sighed, looking up at Chad for support.

"What? I just want to get this done," Chad replied. She just chuckled softly as she turned to her parents, ready to take picture before they headed out.

* * *

"So I can't believe your mom made us take pictures inside **and **outside," Chad stated in the car. They had just left the McKessies a few minutes ago and now were driving downtown to meet up with the rest of the gang at prom.

"Yeah I know. I think we took over 50 pictures in the span of 5 minutes," Taylor commented.

Chad laughed as he made a turn onto the interstate. Taylor smiled as she looked over at Chad, handsome as she's ever seen him.

"You really handsome tonight," Taylor told him.

"Why thank you. You look just a princess," Chad smiled.

Taylor blushed as she looked away. "So have you heard from Troy today?"

"That's what was so weird today: I couldn't get a hold of him anywhere. It was like he turned off his phone or something," Chad said.

"Well, do you know if he's coming or not?" Taylor asked.

"He said he was going to come when I last saw him yesterday. I don't know what happened between then and now," Chad stated.

"Hopefully, he'll be there tonight. With all the drama that has been going on this past month, he needs this night," Taylor replied.

"I agree," Chad concluded. It was silent for the rest of ride, minus the songs on the radio and the occasional sing-along from the couple. They reached the hotel that the prom was being held at within 30 minutes. Chad placed the car in valet parking as he escorted Taylor down the "red carpet area" to the prom entrance. School yearbook staff and newspaper photographers from the school and the local paper were all eyes as bulbs flashed everywhere. Chad and Taylor giggled as they tried to give good poses for the cameras. After the red carpet ride, they checked in at the door and was enthralled by the sight they saw.

The ballroom was in a deep shade of gray but the white decorations made the room bright. There was a Myst fountain in the middle of the ballroom as short and tall white columns, and white palm trees adorned the whole ballroom. A wire green ivy archway was at the entrance for the ballroom and thundergray background paper covered the floor with some green scrunchy paper accents. A bright gold ball, that represented as the moon, stood out the most as it stood near one of the corners of the ballroom, where another archway just like the one near the entrance, was used for photographs. Chad and Taylor looked at each other as he hugged her close. The prom had looked like something out of a dream....or just a prom magazine.

They walked past the different students on the dance floor or just walking around, waving and greeting the attendees. They soon found the gang's table near the fountain and everyone squealed at the couple's color choice. Taylor sighed as she separated from her guy to go talk to her girls.

"Oh my god! Taylor! You look sexy!!" Martha exclaimed, coming towards her Scholastic friend.

"Yeah I know. You guys totally match," Kelsi squealed.

"Awww thanks guys. You girls look as good as I do," Taylor said, complimenting her friend's dresses. Martha was wearing a white halter Tony Bowls bubble dress while Kelsi wore a light brown strapless Pretty Me Homecoming by Moonlight dress, her skirt filled out like a tutu.

"You should see Sharpay then. Her dress is pretty....something," Martha said.

"What about me?" a voice said behind Taylor. She turned and her eyes popped at Sharpay's outfit. She adorned a pink strapless Xcite dress that came out and around after her corset. Two different shades of pink flowers were on either side of her loosely-curled hair and she wore a pink Betsey Johnson collage necklace.

"Wow, Sharpay. You look....great!" Taylor said.

"Thanks, Taylor! You don't look too bad as well. Gabriella would be so happy to see you in this dress," Sharpay smiled.

"Mhm, I know," Taylor nodded her head, knowing that Gabriella was with her in spirit.

"Speaking of Gabriella, nice dress Taylor, where's Troy? He was supposed to be here now," Zeke said, coming up to the girls and hugging Sharpay. The boys followed them over and met up with their dates.

"That's what I've been saying. I haven't heard from him all day," Chad explained to the gang, putting his arm around Taylor's waist.

"I think I know where he might be," Kelsi squeaked. Everyone turned to look at her, waiting for an answer.

"He came to my house this morning and told me how Gabriella wasn't going to come to prom. I tried giving him some good advice and told him to come to prom with us, but he declined," Kelsi said, breathing inbetween sentences, "You guys shouldn't know about this, but Troy went up to Stanford to see Gabriella,"

"What!?!" the gang exclaimed.

"I can't believe him! He doesn't want to tell his own best friend of his whereabouts?!" Chad exclaimed as Taylor tried to calm him down.

"Hey! He knows he's truly sorry for missing prom, but he said he didn't feel right if he came without Gabriella," Kelsi told them.

"True, I know it must have been hard for him to be a ninth wheel tonight," Ryan said as everyone nodded. Their thoughts became shortened when the music stopped and Ms. Darbus came center stage.

"Good evening ladies and gents, and welcome to your 2008 prom, The Last Waltz!" Ms. Darbus announced as everyone cheered, "I've seen some very beautiful people here wearing amazing gowns and tuxedos, and I know you wanted to boogie down, but it is now time to announce our prom winners,"

Everyone clapped as they headed towards the stage. The gang just looked at each other as they followed the crowd.

"I bet you I know who's going to win Best Dressed," Chad snickered in Taylor's ear.

Taylor laughed as they both thought of Sharpay's outrageous pink outfit.

"Our first award is for Best Dressed. For the ladies, the winner is......Sharpay Evans!" she announced. Everyone whistled and cheered as Sharpay came up on the stage, smiling as ever, as she received a sash saying 'Best Dressed' and a small gift bag.

"And for our gents, the winner is.....Ryan Evans!" Ms. Darbus smiled as she looked at Ryan's shocked face. Everyone clapped louder for Ryan as he got on stage next to his sister and received the same gifts.

"Let's hear it for our Best Dressed tonight!" she said, clapping for her talented students, "you can see them perform tomorrow night for our Spring Musicale. Tickets are still available tonight and tomorrow,"

"She's still broadcasting about that," Zeke whispered around as others laughed.

Ms. Darbus received another letter from one of the stage backhands. "Well then, we're now going to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!" she stated. Everyone's cheers and applause roared throughout the ballroom. It was the awards that everyone was waiting for.

She started to open up the envelope but the same stagehand came back on stage to whisper something in Ms. Darbus's ear. All everyone can see was her nodding and burrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ok then, thank you," she told the stagehand as he left the stage. Ms. D turned back to the waiting crowd and stated, "well then, it seems that our prom king and queen are not here tonight,"

The crowd groaned as the gang all looked at one another, knowing that somehow Troy and Gabriella were in prom royalty.

"We shall keep the crowns for them when they return back to school on next week, but this means that Prom Prince and Princess are this year's King and Queen," she announced. Everyone slowly started to clap and cheer, awaiting on the results.

"I wonder who made that," Kelsi wondered.

"Holding the place for Troy Bolton as Prom King," Ms. Darbus said as everyone cheered, "this year's Prom Prince turned King is.......Chad Danforth!"

Everyone screamed and cheered as Taylor grinned widely and hugged Chad. He was in a state of shock but with a huge smile on his face, he high-fived all his friends on the way up to the stage. The stage hands crowned and cloaked him, and handed him a big prom gift bag.

"And now, holding the place for Gabriella Montez as Prom Queen, this year's Prom Princess turned Queen is Taylor McKessie!" Ms. Darbus announced finally and quickly.

Taylor's heart caught in her throat as the spotlight, and everyone else, laid eyes on her, cheering for her winning as Prom Queen. Hugging Kelsi, Martha, and even Sharpay, she made her way up the stairs and stood next to Chad as she was also crowned and cloaked, and given a gift bag.

"Let's hear it for our 2008 Prom Royalty!" Ms. Darbus said as everyone cheered and clapped for them. Taylor only looked at Chad, a huge smile adorning her face. He smiled back at her and said, "I told you you were a princess,"

"Well, now I'm a queen, your majesty," Taylor faked bowed. Chad laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her, in front of the whole student body. Everyone hollered and whooped as they continued to kiss until they broke apart, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Now it is time for the King and Queen to do their last waltz," Ms. Darbus said, looking at the royalty couple. Taylor and Chad smiled as they came down the stairs and towards the center of the dance floor. The music started to play and they took up the starting position to the waltz. The couple slowly started to move and dance to the song, zoning out everyone except each other.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

"Troy and Gabriella are missing such a great prom," Taylor whispered, "they were King and Queen, they could have waltzed together like we are,"

"Yeah, but they're having their own prom together," Chad said, "they probably wanted this for us,"

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)_

Taylor nodded as they continued to dance together, seeing that everyone else joined in on the waltz with them. It was a fluid motion on the dance floor, everyone moving in the same direction. No one got off beat; it was almost like a dream. As Taylor and Chad continued to dance, they felt the spirit of Troy and Gabriella joining them in the waltz as well. It was like their best friends attended the prom after all. Chad and Taylor just smiled as they continued to waltz and dance the night away, know this was definitely a night to remember.

_Can I have this dance_

* * *

A couple of hours later, the prom was eventually over. Everyone was either heading home, going to their hotel rooms, or going to someone's house or hotel room to have an after party. The gang was one of the last few people to leave the ballroom, laughing and talking like old friends.

"OMG, that was so funny when Jason fell out of his chair, when he spilled his juice" Taylor laughed along with everyone else.

"Hey, I thought that the chair was already dry," Jason defended as everyone continued to laugh.

"Well we should definitely meet up tomorrow for breakfast down at the restaurant in here," Martha suggested, "since we're all staying here,"

"Oh yeah, definitely. The chef here makes the best banana nut muffins and I have to learn his recipe," Zeke stated.

"Do you know every chef in town?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well of course, if I want to be a professional chef, I have to have my connections and recommendation people," Zeke said.

"Ok guys, we'll see you in the morning then. This is our floor. Nite guys," Chad said, leading Taylor out of the elevator.

"Night ya'll," everyone replied as the elevator doors closed on them.

Chad and Taylor sighed as they softly laughed. "Wow, our friends, huh?" Taylor said.

"Yup, can't live without them," Chad replied as they walked down the hallway, reaching Taylor's hotel room.

"Well, this is mine. I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Taylor stated.

"Yeah, ok then. If you need anything...." Chad said.

"You're right next door. We got conjoining rooms for a reason, Chad," Taylor reasoned.

"Of course," Chad smiled. He leaned down and gave Taylor a soft yet tender kiss. She kissed him back with eagerness and love until breathing became an issue. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Well, good night Prom King," Taylor whispered.

"Good night Prom Queen," Chad whispered back, kissing her forehead as he headed towards his hotel room door. They looked at each other one last time before unlocking their doors and heading inside.

* * *

It had not been almost a hour since Taylor saw Chad and already, she couldn't sleep. It was supposed to be her and Gabriella sharing a hotel room, and if Gabriella was still here, they probably would have been up gabbing and talking about tomorrow, graduation, or their future. Since she was gone now, it was hard to go to sleep by yourself, especially when there was an empty bed next to you. Taylor sat back up, turned on the lamp near her. She was tired of waking up in the middle of the night, not being able to go to sleep. It just wasn't like her.

So, she decided to do the next best thing.

Taylor slipped out of bed and took the nearest fluffy pillow on the bed. She headed to the joined room door, where Chad was probably sleeping in the other room, and quietly opened the door. It was dark inside except for the lights outside from downtown. Chad was fast asleep in one of the beds near the balcony so she crept up to his bed and quietly slipped in, putting his arms around her. As soon as Chad felt warmth in front of him and in his arms, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Taylor looking right at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Chad asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss Gabriella. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Taylor asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah, of course. Glad I didn't lock the door then," Chad joked as he pulled Taylor closer to him.

"Thanks C," Taylor said, placing her head inside his chest. Soon after, she started to slowly doze off and just before she fell asleep, she could have sworn she heard the words 'I love you' come out of Chad's mouth. Was it just her imagination or the real thing?

Chad was starting to fall back asleep when he, unknowingly, said that he loved Taylor. Chad's eyes popped open instantly. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud. _'Oh no, what is Taylor going to think'_ Chad thought. He grew more nervous as he didn't hear Taylor say or do anything. Thinking that she must have fell asleep, he sighed in relief as he headed to sleep himself. Now, it also could have been his imagination again, or he heard her say those words back to him.

Too bad, that neither one had time to ponder over it because by then, they both were asleep in each others arms.

**Awww, that's such a perfect ending, don't you think? Now I have tons of plans for the musical, so don't leave me yet! I know it's long, and I know I'm updating a day late, but hey, at least it's up. You have to give me credit for that. Now I'm up past curfew so I gotta get some sleep. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow but I'll have my iPod touch with me so I see your reviews! Review NOW, please? You know you love me!**

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


	10. During Senior Year Spring Musical

**Chapter 10**

**Senior Year Spring Musical**

The hustle and bustle backstage had made Taylor almost throw up on her shoes. It was the night of the Spring Musical and everyone was abuzz about who had all shown up, did everyone had the right costumes, and most importantly, where was Troy?

The only thing on Taylor's mind was: where was Chad? She hasn't seen him since the morning of when he had dropped her off at her house after prom the previous night. She hadn't talked to him about what she heard last night, or what she had thought she heard. It was just a quiet ride back to her house except for the radio playing, but Taylor couldn't question him about it. What if it was just in her imagination and he really didn't love her?

Then she'll be pretty much distraught for the rest of her senior year.

She looked down at her floor, trying to avoid everyone else when she felt a hand come up on her back. "Are you okay?" a voice said.

Taylor shot up and smiled only when she saw Kelsi who looked at her worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous is all," she said with a smile.

"Along with everyone else here," Kelsi pointed out as she spotted out three backstage hands helping Jason calm down from a sweat breakout.

Taylor shook her head, "Well I know you're pulling this off fine. You've done an amazing job with the rehearsals and everything that happened in between," she told her.

Kelsi sighed, "Yeah that's true; I just hope that I can get through the show with Sharpay's constant nagging for perfection. You know, I was really hoping that this year could be my last year doing a play where Sharpay was the star, but she always has to figure out a way," she replied.

"True, true. Well at least, this will be the last time, right?" Taylor consoled her, squeezing her shoulder to her.

"Yeah, you know she still doesn't know that Troy's not here?" Kelsi confided in Taylor. When Taylor widened her eyes and squealed, Kelsi chuckled in laughter. "Yeah I know right; I can't wait to see what happens when she finds out,"

"1 minute until curtain! That's 1 minute everyone," someone called from backstage somewhere.

"Well that's my cue. Break a leg," Kelsi said as she scooted out to the orchestra pit.

"Break a leg," Taylor told her with a smile. She shook off her other nerves as she tried to focus and remember all of her lines. It would be hard to do some of the scenes since Sharpay was going to take Gabriella's place. _'Knowing her, she would outlandishly say all of her lines, making me look stupid,'_ she thought to herself. As Taylor got consumed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that someone had come up behind her and started kissing her neck. She jumped at the notion and turned around.

"Don't scare me like that, Chad," she said, punching him in his arm.

"Hey now, you can't punch the star right before he goes out on stage," Chad replied back, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be on stage now?" Taylor asked, pointing to where most of the people who were lining up to get in their position.

"Yes, but I just wanted to see you before I got out on there, and to tell you that I want to talk to you. It's really important," Chad said to her.

Before Taylor could even respond, one of the stagehands was already beside Chad. "Come on Chad! Let's go, NOW!" he told him, pushing him towards the stage.

Chad rolled his eyes, before turning back to Taylor, "We'll talk, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Taylor said meekly, just as the lights went down and the applause from the audience was heard as the music started. The show had just begun, and Taylor was even more nervous than before. _'Just great,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Chad and Taylor walked off stage, trying to hold back laughter as Ryan started his "I Want It All" performance. They had just finished being one of his background people in his dream sequence, where Jason had supposedly messed up his part and came out as the wrong person.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe he was the only one doing that, and he was so serious about it too," Taylor said to him.

"Well that's Jason for you," Chad told her, wrapping his arm around her collarbone. She turned around and smiled up at him, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Even though I resented doing this musical, I'm happy to be a part of this, especially with you," Chad admitted.

"Me too," Taylor replied back before laying a soft kiss on his lips, "now…you wanted to talk to me about something,"

"Right, uh…" Chad started but he saw Sharpay coming towards them and she wasn't looking too happy, "hold off on that, we have an interruption," he told her, turning her around to face Sharpay.

"Why aren't you in costume? We go on as soon as Ryan's done!" Sharpay scolded at her.

"Well gosh, I was getting there. You're taking away my time to get ready on time," Taylor told her in a snarky voice.

Sharpay just scoffed and walked away, doing her usual pre-performance warm-ups as usual, leaving Chad and Taylor in her wake.

"Well then, I best be heading to wardrobe if I don't want to make the Ice Queen even madder," Taylor said, looking up at her boyfriend, "we can talk about it later,"

"Okay sure," Chad said as she started to walk away. _'Now I have to think of another way to her that I love her. Just great,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

After Taylor and Sharpay's scene, Taylor walked over to the waiting Chad who had applauded her for her performance. "Only a true genius can take on Sharpay onstage like you did," Chad commented her.

"I couldn't help it. She kept changing the lines on me and you know how much I hate impromptu changes," Taylor told him.

"True, true; so you think now is a good time to…you know," Chad said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Taylor knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded, "Yeah, go right ahead," Taylor told him with a smile.

"Okay, well umm…." Chad stated, taking Taylor's hands in his, "you know we've had our ups and downs and everything, but with that, it brought us closer as friends and as a couple," he told her.

Taylor nodded in agreement, "Uh huh," she said softly.

"And I know we're going to be going off to different colleges and all, but I just wanted to say this before we graduate: Taylor McKessie, I…" Chad said but before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Taylor interrupted him.

"Is that Troy and Gabriella on stage?" Taylor said, moving past him to look at who was out on stage. Chad just bit his lip, trying not to get frustrated as he walked behind Taylor to see if she was really telling the truth. She indeed was, because right there on stage was Gabriella, and Troy was out in the audience, his eyes solely on his girlfriend. Taylor smiled as she looked at Ryan, who was beaming with joy. "You should have seen how Sharpay reacted when Rocket Man came out instead of Troy," he told them.

"Oh really now?" Chad questioned him, in an ironic tone. Taylor just looked up at him, and smiled, knowing it was rude of her to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry about that; did you want to finish?" Taylor asked him.

"Nah it's cool; we can finish this later," Chad said, "come on, we're due on stage right now. We have to meet up with our best friends,"

Taylor smiled as she followed out to the stage. Chad looked at her walking on stage and smiled. It can wait just one more time. He'll be fine with that. He followed her out just in time for their cue to sing with Troy and Gabriella. As they performed on stage with their friends, he kept close to Taylor the whole time. He held her close to him and couldn't help but smile when he looked down at her. He seriously loved her, and probably had loved her most of their senior year. Chad just guessed that he just realized what it was this whole time. At the end of the song, Taylor looked up at him and smiled. _'Yeah, she's a loveable girl,'_ he thought to himself as he smiled at her.

After the song, they cleared off just for Tiara's performance and Gabi and Taylor immediately enveloped in a hug. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think you would make it back in time," Taylor said.

"Well it took some persuading on Troy's part, but I knew I couldn't leave without saying a proper farewell," Gabriella said, looking back at Troy.

"You guys sure did come in perfect timing," Chad said, sarcastically.

"Oh don't be mad. You know you missed us," Troy replied, patting Chad on the back, making him smile a bit. Just then, they heard a gasp come from the audience and a swarm of people raced to the ends of the stage. "What's going on?" Troy questioned as he followed the crowd.

Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor followed him to where he was standing with Ryan, watching in amazement as Sharpay and Tiara had a showdown on the stage. "Now this definitely makes this a night to remember," Taylor said, with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, it's going down in history books," Ryan said as he pushed the button that lowered the two divas below the stage.

The group just tried to cover up their laugh as the song ended, and then moved on to get ready for their final performance of the night.

**Well, well, well. I know what you all are going to say, and I'm sorry. But this is going to be different than what you all are used to me doing. Now that I have the rest of summer and college ahead of me, I am making the BIGGEST promise to update as much as I can as possible. I'm trying to start off fresh since I don't have my previous half-written chapters to help me get back on track, but I hope you guys still like the updates as so. Thank you all again for the ongoing support and I promise to keep updating as much and as soon as I can. If I don't, you have full permission to call me out on it. Hope you like this update! **

**~ChaylorTwilightQueen10**


End file.
